Marshall Lee el Humano
by meelinaa
Summary: que pasaria si en esta historia Marshall Lee, fuera humano y Fionna una Vampira de casi 1000 años...
1. lo que encontré

Fionna P.O.V

Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que fui a dar una vuelta por "Aaa", oh ya recuerdo son unos 14 años, creo que la razón por la que eh dejado de pasarme por ahí, fue debido a un pequeño acontecimiento, que se podría decir que me afecto, sin embargo antes de abandonar "Aaa", estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión. Ahora solo me cuestiono ¿qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con esa bola?

Fin del P.O.V.

Aaa…

En un lugar muy lejano llamado "Aaa", en una obscura y extraña cueva, había un remolque en donde vivía un niño llamado Marshall Lee, también conocido como "Marshall Lee el Humano", el pequeño niño apenas tenía unos 14 años, él es delgado, un poco alto, de ojos verdes, labios delgados, de cabello obscuro y ligeramente largo, un poco despeinado y piel clara.

Es un chico encantador, sin embargo es único en su especie, aun así eso no le desanimaba pues tenía a su alrededor muchos amigos que lo cuidaban, en especial su mejor amigo y mascota Schwabelle, que es un gato zombi blanco, y también una gruñona pero dulce niñera Cake, una gata mágica que lo ha cuidado desde que tiene memoria. Su actitud siempre es relajada, le gusta ir de aventura y también gastarle bromas pesadas a los ciudadanos del Dulce Reino, en especial al Príncipe Gumball (no sé por qué pero desde que tiene razón de ser, nunca han congeniado). Pero su más grande especialidad es la música, aquel chico no podía vivir sin la música, eh increíblemente sabe tocar una variedad de instrumento, pero claro su favorito es la guitarra.

Un buen día, Marshall Lee decidió ir de aventura durante la noche, sabía que Cake le tenía estrictamente prohibido, ir de aventura de noche, aun así no le importo y decidió adentrarse en el Bosque solo, por lo general este amigo siempre va de aventura solo ya que Schwabelle era un gato muy perezoso y Cake lo sobre-protegía mucho, aunque no vivían juntos desde que cumplió 12 años, aun así siempre iba a asegurarse de que todo estaba bien por ahí.

Esa noche, Marshall fue de aventura, sabía que no sería como cualquier otra aventura algo le decía que encontraría algo realmente genial, entusiasmado por eso, busco y busco su gran aventura, pero nada. Y cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas…

-Hey, pero mira lo que tenemos aquí-escucho un hermosa y seductora voz.

El humano se sobresaltó y busco la voz

-Jajaj-rio-no te asustes-trato de tranquilizarlo

En eso una linda y femenina sombra descendió del cielo, cuando llego al suelo, Marshall pudo contemplar, la misteriosa y bella persona que se había encontrado, pues era una bella dama de más o menos de 17 o 18 años, su cabello rubio es ondulado y muy largo hasta llegar al suelo, su piel es color azul verdoso y con tonos grises, es alta y esbelta, de labios delgados, vestía una linda pero a la vez provocativo vestido azul metálico, con un par de botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, pero lo que le llamo mucho la atención fue las orejas de conejo que tenía en la cabeza, el par de ojos rojos y unos 2 agujeros que tenía marcado en su cuello.

-Mmm…pero que cosa más mona tenemos aquí-dijo mientras levantaba con un dedo la barbilla del niño.

El tacto de su piel era muy frio, a tal grado que al pequeño Marshall le provoco un escalofrió. La bella dama se percató de eso y ligueramente sonrió, enseñando así un par de colmillos blancos.

-Tranquilo, no te are nada-trato de relajarlo-lo único que quiero es comer

Por lo general en casos Marshall ya hubiera puesto resistencia o al menos hubiera salido corriendo, pero no fue así, se quedó completamente inmóvil, la bella chica al ver su reacción se inclinó hacia el hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Hey-dijo Marshall con trabajo-dime ¿eres un vampiro?-dijo con la respiración entrecortada

La joven sonrió abiertamente y se acercó hasta su oreja susurrándole la respuesta

-Y no cualquier Vampiro, de hecho tendrás el honor de complacer el hambre de la Reyna Vampiro-hizo una pequeña pausa-Fionna

Al decir esto último ella se agacho hasta llegar al cuello del niño, respiro profundamente el aroma que emitía y después de estar embriagada con el olor del pequeño, abrió su boca para dar una gran mordida. Marshall estaba esperando sentir un par de colmillos en su garganta, pero nada. Acaso aquella vampira lo tenía tan anonado a tal grado de ya no sentir dolor. En eso la bella Vampiresa se levantó con una mano en los labios.

-Delicioso-menciono

* * *

_**HOLA HOLA **_

_**ESPERO QUE LES AYA ENCANTADO **_

_**PSSS ESTA HISTORIA ME ENCANTO YA QUE ME PREGUNTE VARIAS VECES QUE HUBIERA PASARIA SI NUESTRA PAREJITA MAS QUERIDA TUBIERAN LOS PAPELES INVERTIDOS**_

_**BN ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ;)**_


	2. intercambio

Marshal Lee P.O.V.

-Fionna…

Cuando escuche el nombre de la bella vampira, ella se agacho hasta mi cuello, sentía como ella respiraba cerca de mí, esperaba sentir un poco de dolor. Y de repente ella se levanto con una mano en su boca como si estuviera limpiándose, ella susurro algo pero no la escuche.

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-Delicioso-dijo con voz alta

"Delicioso" repetí para mis adentros, y en eso reaccione, llevándome mis manos en el cuello, para revisar si no estaba herido, pero nada, ni siquiera sentí dolor alguno.

-Jajaja-empezo a reír la vampira

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunte ahora un poco furioso, pues sentía que me habían tomado el pelo

-Tranquilo-trato de relajarme-es solo que se me hizo un poco cómico tu reacción-se excuso

-No entiendo-admití

-Tu reacción tardada, después de que dije Delicioso, duraste 5 minutos más en revisarte, por lo general mis victimas lo hacen de inmediato-comento-pero tu… fue como si estuvieras hipnotizado

"¡Y COMO NO LO IBA A ESTAR!" me dije a mi mismo, claro teniendo en cuenta de que ante mis ojos tengo una belleza.

-¿entonces no bebiste mi sangre?-volví a preguntar

-¿Querías que bebiera de tu sangre?-pegunto seductoramente, mientras se acercaba a mi rostro

-¡NO!-grite

Me había sonrojado y me tape con mi antebrazo mi rostro. La vampira al ver mi reacción volvió a reír con más ganas, haciendo que me pusiera mas rojo.

-Realmente eres único-dijo finalmente-pero de todos modos estoy satisfecha, pues eh drenado todo el color rojo de tu camisa

-¿Mi camisa?

Supervise mi camisa, para entender lo que decía y fue ahí cuando mi camisa roja se había vuelto totalmente gris.

-¡¿PERO COMO RAYOS PASO ESTO?!-grite furioso

-No nada más bebo sangre, si no también puedo satisfacer mi hambre quitándole el color rojo de las cosas-explico

Estaba totalmente molesto, pues era una de mis camisas favoritas, había perdido los estribos, llevándome hacer una locura. Brinque sobre la vampiresa, la había tomado desprevenida, haciendo que ella callera al suelo junto conmigo.

-¡AUCH!-se quejo-¡DUELE!

-¡TE LO MERECES!-replique

-¿Pero qué dices?-ahora ella estaba un poco molesta

-¡MI CAMISA! ¡LA HAS ARRUINADO!-explique

Ella me miro un poco confundida y al ver que hablaba en serio, suspiro

-Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto

-Que te disculpes-exigí

-Mmm… imposible-dijo

-¡¿Qué?!-dije indignado

-YO NO ME DISCULPO-enfatizo la última palabra-pero…te puedo dar algo a cambio-trato de negociar

-¿Algo a cambio?-pregunte

-Sí, sin embargo déjame levantarme-pidió

Me levante en seguida al ver que la posición en que nos encontrábamos era un poco comprometedora, sentándome enfrente de ella. Cuando ella se acomodo, empezó a hablar

-Y ¿Qué me darás?

-Sí que eres impaciente-dijo un poco irritada, sin embargo al segundo sonrió un poco maliciosa-mmm… en serio ¿quieres saber lo que t voy a dar?-pregunto

-Si-conteste sin titubear

-Y si mejor te lo doy...-dijo

-Hazlo como quieras, pero lo quiero ahora-exigí impaciente, pues temía que cambiara de opinión

-Ok, tu lo pediste, pero…-ahí va el "pero"-necesito que cierres tus ojos

-¡TE IRAS!-la acuse

-Acaso ¿crees que soy así?-me cuestiono

-Si-respondí rápidamente

-Auch… eso dolió, ok doy mi palabra de no irme

-¿Segura?

-Sí, si lo prometo-dijo con su mano derecha levantada-ahora cierra los ojos

Al ver que ella lo había prometido cerré mis ojos como ella me lo había pedido, estaba esperando, cuando de repente sentí unos fríos labios contra los míos, al sentir ese tacto abrí de golpe mis ojos y efectivamente… ella me estaba besando


	3. desde apartir de ahora espero diveritrme

Marshall Lee P.V.O.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… después de contar los primeros 5 segundos perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo nos llevábamos besándonos, a pesar de que al principio sus labios eran fríos al tacto, conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvían cálidos de alguna forma, su beso era algo travieso pero a la vez muy apasionado.

No es que tenga tanta experiencia besando, en realidad es mi primera vez, pero aun así, me gustaría ser el único que pudiera besar estos seductores labios…

La bella vampira, comenzó a alejarse de mí, dando por terminado el beso, aunque yo preferiría seguir. En eso me percaté de que ella estaba sumamente sonrojada, se veía muy adorable, no adorable no es la palabra, se queda muy corto para eso, ella se veía…apetecible. Es como si los roles se hubieran intercambiado, ya no era la presa, ahora yo era el cazador tratando de devorarse una indefensa conejita.

-Bien-dijo como si le hiciera falta el aliento, mientras ella desviaba su mirada y se tapaba con el antebrazo sus labios-eso lo compensara…-dijo finalmente

Ella se levantó de inmediato, girándose hasta darme la espalda

-Bueno enano nos vemos-se despidió

-Espera…-pedí sin embargo no me hacía caso-espera-volví a pedir

Pero al parecer mis esfuerzos eran en vano la vampiresa comenzó a elevarse en el cielo, no quería que se fuera, deseaba pasar un rato más con ella, desesperado, decidí gritar fuertemente

-¡FIONNA!-grite

Al parecer mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, pues ya se había ido, decepcionado de mí mismo suspire profundamente

-Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Al escuchar aquella voz preguntando mi nombre, alce la mirada y efectivamente ahí estaba, aquella vampiresa justo en frente de mí.

-Mar… Marshall, Marshall Lee-dije

-Marshall Lee…-repitió mi nombre, haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente-fue un placer conocerte, espero divertirme contigo a partir de ahora

-Sí, yo también-respondí

-Jaja-rio-Adiós

Y ahí fue cuando desapareció… después de eso regrese a la cueva, al llegar a mi cuarto me acosté en mi cama, no podía dormir, pues las sentía tantas emociones que me era difícil conciliar el sueño, al parecer desde a partir de esta noche, mi vida ha dado un giro de 360°.

Me pregunto ¿Qué aventuras me esperan?

…

-¡MARSHALL LEE!-interrumpió una voz furiosa mi sueño…-¡ES MEJOR QUE TE LEVANTES AHORA!

-Unos 5 minutos más-pedí

-Oh no, claro que no, recuerda que estas solicitado en la Corte Real del Dulce Reino-recordó

-Pero Cake…-dije ahora fastidiado

Me levante a regañadientes y efectivamente ahí estaba la gata que me había estado cuidando desde que tengo memoria, al parecer ella estaba arreglada con un moño rosa en su cuello y en su pata tenía un traje azul marino ridículamente patético.

-No me digas que voy a usar eso…-señale el traje

-Claro que lo usaras-dijo-es la Corte Real, asa que debemos ir presentables

.Pero Cake…

-Sin "peros", te espero afuera

Dijo con autoridad, dejando mi traje en la cama…

-Maldita Corte Real…-maldecí

Tome el traje y comencé a a quitarme la camisa que traía puesta, cuando me percate que era gris… por lo general no uso ropa gris y fue ahí cuando recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no era un sueño, fue real.

Excitado por la emoción, comencé a vestir el ridículo traje azul marino, al salir de la casa, Cake se asombró de que me lo hubiera puesto sin objeción, pero en realidad estaba de tan buen humor, que solo por esta vez aria algo sin renegar.

-Wow-dijo asombrada-creí que…-pero no termino la frase-será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, para llegar a tiempo-cambio de tema

-Si

Nos fuimos caminando hasta llegar al Dulce Reino, al parecer todos estaban muy emocionados, era un poco raro, pero a la vez muy divertido ya que todos estaban de modo para aplicarles una gran broma pesada, aun así trate de contenerme tantas veces, pies me había prometido a mí mismo que hoy no aria nada malo.

-Marshall-me llamo Cake

-¿Sí?

-Sera mejor entrar al castillo, ya va a comenzar-dijo

-Sabes mejor te espero afuera-sugerí

En realidad no deseaba estar en esas aburridas y enfadosos discursos de Gumball

-¡Marshall!-alzo la voz Cake-sabes que es importante tu presencia en la Corte Real

Suspire, en verdad no quería discutir, pero siento que el día de hoy está abusando de su suerte

-Está bien

Seguí a Cake hasta el interior del castillo, la decoración de esta ocasión era un poco extraña ya que estaba un poco obscuro, en el interior del castillo, pues por lo general todo esta iluminado y ahí fue donde vi al patético Príncipe de Gumball de 30 años.

-Bienvenidos todo el mundo,-comenzó a hablar- gracias por venir el día de hoy a la Corte Real-dijo mientras dirigía una mirada furtiva hacia a mí, que por cierto me dieron ganas de golpearlo-pues la razón por esta importante ocasión es para presentarles a un gran y vieja amiga…

-Wow me sorprende que el "Cara de Chicle" tenga amigas-dije en tono de burla

En eso vi que apareció una bella dama…

-¡FIONNA!-grite asombrado

Todo el mundo se sobresaltó con mi grito, la vampiresa se rio ligeramente ante mi reacción y El "Cara de Chicle" se le desfiguro el rostro por la sorpresa, en eso la vampira se elevó hasta llegar enfrente de mi

-Acaso no te lo dije, será mejor que te prepares para vivir la más grande diversión de tu vida

Al terminas de decir eso, ella se acercó y me beso la mejilla…

* * *

**HOLA HOLA WOW... **

**ESTO ES GRANDIOSO , EN VERDAD CADA VEZ QUE SIGO CON ESTA HISTORIA ME VOY ENAMORANDO UN POCO **

**Y EN ESPERO QUE AL IGUAL QUE YO USTEDES SIENTAN LO MISMO ;d**

**BIEN ESPEREN LA CONTINUACION **


	4. idiota

P.V.O. FIONNA

-Pues la razón por esta importante ocasión es para presentarles a un gran y vieja amiga…

Cuando escuche que dijo eso Gumball, bufe un poco, al parecer ahí era donde tenía que hacer mi aparición, subí al estrado hasta estar a un lado de él, cuando…

-¡FIONNA!

Grito aquella voz muy conocida para mi, y como olvidarlo si grito de la misma manera que la noche anterior, en eso gire mi vista buscando el dueño de esa voz y efectivamente, ahí estaba plantado el pequeño chico en medio de la multitud, aunque debo de admitir que se veía muy adorable con ese traje, aunque no le pegue mucho.

Rei ligueramente ante su reacción y después me hacer que a el.

-Acaso no te lo dije, será mejor que te prepares para vivir la más grande diversión de tu vida

Al terminar de decir eso, me acerque y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla. Me retire un poco y al ver so rostro todo sonrojado, no pude evitar recordar el beso de la noche anterior, haciendo que yo también me sonrojara un poco. En ese momento vi a Cake.

-Cake-dije alegremente, tomando a la gata en mis brazos

-Fionna, es bueno volverte a ver-dijo mi felina amiga

-Lo mismo digo-dije con ternura mientras la bajaba

-Fionna- interrumpió Gumball

-¿He?-pregunte mientras me giraba hacia el

En ese instante me percate que el me había tomado por la cintura y estaba muy cerca de mi, no era muy propio de el.

-¿Acaso conoces al "Humano"?-pregunto con arrogancia

-Si-conteste quitando su mano de mi cintura-y para que sepas-dije ahora un poco molesta-se llama "Marshall Lee", parece que has no cambiado principito-dije con sarcasmo, mientras cruzaba mis brazos

-¿Cambiado?-interrogo

-Claro, al parecer sigues tratando muy bien a tus súbitos

-Oh, pero Fionna, él es otra historia-se trató de excusar

Cuando escuche eso, me moleste tanto, girándome hacia al pequeño

-Hey Marshi-llame

-¿Marshi?-pregunto extrañado, haciendo que se viera tan adorable

-Si-conteste-dime ¿tú eres el héroe de Aaa?-cuestione

-Bueno si héroe te refieres a pelear contra el mal, creo que si-contesto

Con esa respuesta me bastaba, para molestarme más con Gumball, girándome hacia él, lo tome del cuello de su camisa

-¿Así tratas al héroe de toda Aaa?-pregunte

-Bueno yo…-empezó a titubear, pero luego como que recordó algo y recupero su compostura-pero le hace bromas pesadas a mi gente y a mí también

-Nunca imagine que recurrirías a excusas tan patéticas-me enfurecí mas-en ese caso si trataras así a Marshall, entonces ve y pelea por tu pueblo

Terminando de decir eso lo empuje tirándolo en el suelo, me gire y tome al chico de la mano, comenzando a caminar y luego me pare solo girando un poco la cabeza

-Oh y por cierto, gracias por la fiesta pero aún siguen siendo "ABURRIDAS"-enfatice la última palabra- vámonos Cake

Mencione a mi amiga y seguí andando con el chico en la mano

-IDIOTA-fue lo último que dije

* * *

_**perdon por la tardanza esque estaba escasa de ideas pero tambien les recomiendo que lean mis otros fic como**_

_***prometo amarte **_

_**y**_

_***creyendo en el amor **_

_**les gustara ;)**_


End file.
